Snow Fall
by tic tac toe 03
Summary: Oneshot! The evening after the day in the snow at the Cullen house. Edward is feeling slightly alone, guilty, worried and angry. Can his siblings cheer him up or depress him either further! Sibling concern and love. No slash.


**Snow **

_**Hey. This is my first Twilight Fanfiction. I don't think they are really in character but I wanted to do some family story and make Edward seem more vulnerable and younger than he is in the book. **_

_**Tac **_

_**Disclaimer: Stephanie Meyer owns everything. **_

**Rosalie POV **

Out of my entire family, even Carlisle and Esme, I was the only one of us who didn't really like the snow.

None of them apart from Alice really understood why. Snow just made my hair wet and my shoes were not suitable for the snow and made my socks sodden and made my feet wet.

However, Alice loved the snow. She agreed with my reasons but she could put up with them and it gave her a reason to go shopping for winter clothes.

In the car park just now Edward, Jasper and that traitor Emmett had ganged up against me and Alice so that I has now dripping clothes, sodden soaks and messed up hair.

Alice however, was in heaven; it was the perfect excuse for her to buy new clothes and to make the boys pay for it.

I became conscious of Emmett shaking his hair at me and Alice getting me even wetter.

"Emmett." I complained "Do you know how long it took me to do my hair this morning."

"I think we all know that." Jasper smirked quietly. "We were about to be ten minutes late school. We were lucky Edward hates to drive under 100 miles."

Many times when we had teased Edward about his driving he had not left out thoughts alone for days. Today however, he did not seem to hear Jasper.

I appeared to be the only one who had noticed this and I followed his gaze and saw him focusing on the new girl, Bella Swan.

I bit my lip, if Edward really did start to like Bella Swan then that could mean trouble for us, all of us.

Thankfully that Bella Swan didn't want to meet his eye; maybe he had been rude enough in his last Biology lesson so that she didn't like him.

As we drove home from school, I brought up the subject of Bella Swan.

"Did you talk to her in Biology today Edward." I asked innocently. Alice froze in her seat next to me and Jasper clenched his fists, anticipating a fight. Only Emmett was unaffected.

Edward met my eyes in the mirror and nodded briefly.

"But you promised not to say anything to her." I said in disbelief.

"I couldn't help myself." He admitted "I wanted her to think well of me. I was so rude last time."

"But you can't talk to her anymore you'll put us all in danger. You could get us all exposed." My voice was rising.

Jasper and Emmett were now glaring at him too, Alice was staying silent.

"You think I don't now that." He snapped, increasing the speed of the car so that we were home within a couple of minutes.

"Do you think that I don't know that? But I can't help it. You all have each other. I have no one. And not one of you knows what that is like." And he slammed the car door shut and stormed away.

Esme came hurrying out. "What have you said to Edward." She asked worriedly. "He looks heartbroken."

"He talked to Bella in Biology." Alice supplied. Esme's face cleared and a look of horror passed over her.

"I thought he promised not too."

A gasp from Alice dragged us away from our former dilemma.

"What?" Jasper asked his wife.

An anguished cry from Edward made us all jump.

Alice sighed. "He's just seen what I saw." She explained.

"Which was?" I snapped.

"Bella as one of us." She whispered.

Esme gasped, Jasper and I snarled (we have to act like twins sometimes) and Emmett punched a tree so a booming sound echoed around the valley and it snapped in half.

"What are we going to do?" Esme whispered. "Get Carlisle?"

Alice shook her head. "He's in the middle of an operation. He won't be able to get home soon enough."

"Who's going to go then." Jasper whispered.

Alice looked determined. "There's only two people who can at the moment." She said.

Emmett looked confused. "Who?"

"You and Jasper."

"But I don't know what to do?" Emmett whined.

I rolled my eyes and saw Esme do the same. Alice however slapped him and glanced at Jasper who was also looking worried at the thought to going to talk Edward.

Now Alice rolled her eyes too. "For God's sake you two. He's your brother and he needs you now. Whether you agree with him or not."

They still looked unsure and I had to sympathise with them. I would not want to talk to Edward and comfort him when I did not agree with what he was doing but I would never argue with Alice.

It seemed that they shared my feelings and with another glare from Alice and Esme, they were both small but both had quite bad tempers, they were through the front door and in Edward's room with in a second.

"What do we do now." Esme asked, she was obviously worried and she hated to see any of us in pain.

"We wait." Alice replied, staring up at Edward's bedroom window.

I rolled my eyes. "He could endanger all of us, what happens when she finds out what we are."

"I don't think he has a choice, what would happen if it was Emmett who was the human, what you would do then." Esme muttered.

I sighed, admitting defeat for now. I could never argue with Esme especially when what she was saying was right. It just hurt too much to think that a human who could have such a wonderful life could ruin my time in Forks. It was just so unfair.

**Jasper's POV **

Emmett and I paused at Edward's bedroom door. Away from the influence of the women neither of us were sure what to do.

Even Rosalie was worried about Edward; although they didn't really get on they were still siblings. I could feel the worry coming off Esme, Rosalie and Alice and the worry and panic coming from Emmett.

Glancing nervously at him I knocked on the door and without waiting for him to answer I pushed the door open.

Edward was curled up under his window, his shoulders shaking. I had never seen his looking so vulnerable and I could tell Emmett felt the same.

Knowing that Emmett would need me to take the lead I stepped forward and rested my hand on his shoulder, noticing he wasn't breathing.

"I don't know what to do." He whispered. "I've put you all in danger and I've put her in danger. I don't know what to do. I think I love her."

He looked up at us with wide eyes. "I don't know what to do?" his mutter was anguished and I could feel the guilt and pain he was feeling.

Emmett was frozen in the door. He seemed scared at seeing Edward like this. Edward was younger than me, in vampire and human age and he was younger than Emmett in human age but he was mentally older. He was always the one who we and Alice and even sometimes Rosalie turned too when in crisis. The roles had never been reversed before.

Suddenly I felt Emmett beside me and his arm was around Edward who was struggling for composure.

"It's ok." I heard myself whisper. "We'll all get through together. No one blames you. After all I fell in love with a shopaholic vampire and Emmett a vain and selfish vampire."

_**Thanks for reading; I would really like to hear your thoughts on this as I wasn't sure about this myself. I know they seem to change their view quickly but it worked best for the story. I am thinking of doing a multi-chapter Twilight story but I would like your support and ideas (if you have any that you don't want to use). Sorry about any mistakes. **_

_**Tac **_


End file.
